The Selfless, The sister, and the Bestfriend
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: Heavy OC usage and Human Form! Sam felt he was uncared for Un loved... That he had lost his humanity... but two very wonderful people show him how wrong he was.


It was a stormy Night. Perfect for how A Ghost Felt in his time of sorrow. He was hurting everyone he cared for, he could feel the words of people calling him names hurting him. He felt alone. He was preparing to commit Suicide.

No one knew of this of course but Ella. The one he called Ice queen and a sister to him kept watch but did not act upon him. He felt betrayed that she would barely help him.

Sam got up from his couch and set his controller down, Crying that no one was helping him and everyone was leaving him behind in life, he felt no reason left to stay alive.

He looked outside at the rain. "Why… why do I even try... no one cares about my problems and to just talk to me." He looked to see one of his two roommates rooms. It belonged to Ella he entered and saw a picture of Himself, Her, and finally the girl he loves Lily.

He frowned. "I don't deserve either of them." he gets on his knees "All I do is ruin their fun and make them uncomfortable…"

He then, saw a picture of himself and Ella watching a movie on their couch. They were both asleep and comfortable. "Why… why do they care for me." He saw more and more pictures of them. He felt tortured they do so much for him but he feels he does barely anything in return his room.

He then, went to his room and shut his door. He looked under his bed and pulled out a very secure case and opened it up. "Today… I'll end it…. it will let Ella and Lilly live without having to deal with me…" He loaded the rifle and made sure everything was set.

Meanwhile Ella and Lily were out to grab some equipment for movie night. they left Sam home so he could rest after a day of working hard, so they could live all together. "So, how do you think sam is doing?" Lily asked.

Ella looked at her. "I'am not sure…" she sounded a bit concerned. Lily took notice "Ella what is wrong?" she got worried. Ella Immediately rushed car "Lily we need to go now!" lily got in the car and they began to drive home.

"Ella what is Sam going to do?!" Ella focused on the road but answered "He is very depressed and close to suicidal… and he bought a gun not to long ago remember?" Lily went pale and stayed silent.

Back with Sam, He had his "death bed" set up and he began to write his last words.

"_Dear friends, family, or whoever this may concern I have decided to end my life in order to let my you all be happy. All I do is make you guys sad or unhappy and I care for you guys more than my own life. So I wanted to say this, Lly I know that you will find someone better than me. He will be a better man than I would, and to you Ella… Thank you…I am sorry it had to come to this you were always a great friend…. and a better sister… Please…. Do not mourn over my death you will always have Lily and your other friends… Good bye… everyone…"_

Sam sighed and turned the safety off his rifle. "This is it…. The end." he raised the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger… but…. Ella came barging through his door and tackled him. "Sam don't do this!" Ella had tears in her eyes… almost unheard of to be honest and she was clinging to Sam.

"Why!" he sighed "Why let me live all i do is bring us all down and make you guys suffer with me and be sad and you wish you were with another person to room with!"

Ella was never a hugger but she was hugging him tightly and Lily entered the room and saw the scene of the gun and everything she started crying. "Sam why you have a good life and people who love you!" she said to him.

He Looked "I don't deserve either of you... i never really helped either of you yet you both help me WHY!" he started crying. Lily sat down next to him and hugged him as well as Ella.

"Sam… we both care about you…. your selfless, Kind, helpful, sweet, caring, Honorable, and most of all you let us be lucky to be your friend you could have met anyone in the world yet you stay with us and Care about us… and your my brother you protect me keep me safe… you tell me where I am wroing and I question my self… you say I look beautiful even if I think other wise…. you see through my mask all the time and you let me express my emotions… and you never judge… and you have a cute pet name for me….Ice queen ." Ella said and she crushed him in a hug.

Kylie gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. "Sam I love you… I only love you like that you actually gave me a chance where most guys would not and you are very open to how you feel about me and you never once had tried anything that could hurt someone's relationship… I love you with all my heart Sam Please don't leave or die Please!"

Sam teared Up and buried into the cuddles that Ella and Kylie were giving him. "I'm So sorry I'am why did I eventhink of doing this I was loved by you two and that Maria was their to I love you guys I'am so sorry!" He cried into Lily while Ella rubbed his hair and tried to help him calm down while Lily Rested her head next to his. "Its alright, Sam…. As your sister… I will always try and be here for you… and the best I can… I love you brother." Ella smiled and said.

:Thank you… both of you… I owe you both everything…" Sam sobbed.

Lily shook her head "No sam, You owe us nothing."

Sam Eliminated the depression. He was slowly rebuilding his sanity his will to live as his Mind was broken…. but it came with he was finally at peace with his sister… and a girl he loves very much.

**A/n The reason I wrote this is to show how much two certain people mean to me in my life and to show that their are people willing to help one another I hope Ella and Lily understand that they mean the absolute world to me and I want to protect them and To care about them even if it cost me my own life.. I love them both very much.**


End file.
